1. Field of Invention
The present invention pertains to the field of mechanical technology. The invention relates to an abrasive belt polishing finisher.
2. Related Art
The polishing finisher is a device particularly designed for finishing the surface of metallic products including steel, aluminum or copper or pipes. By using the polishing finisher, snow patters, drawing patterns, wave patterns, matter surfaces and mirror surfaces of different precisions could be produced, and deep scratches and slight scratches can be quickly repaired. The polishing finisher could be used for deburring and rounding and processing decorative metals, which will not result in any shadow, transition areas or uneven decorative surfaces during processing. As such, the polishing finisher is an important device for production of metallic products.
The abrasive belt polishing finisher grinds the surface of a work piece by means of the driving abrasive belt, which achieves flexible grinding and provides grinding, polishing and finishing effects. Compared with the polishing finishers in which the polishing and finishing treatment could be directly conducted by the finishing wheels, the abrasive belt polishing finisher is safer for processing and generates less noise and dust. The surface of the work piece has a higher quality after processing and a wider scope of application.
However, the conventional work pieces generally have several curved surfaces to be finished, and each of the curved surfaces has a curvature different from each other. When the conventional abrasive belt polishing finishers are used to finish the work pieces, finishing could not be efficiently carried out by using the flat abrasive belt. If other finishing wheels have to be removed or replaced, not only is the operation inconvenient, but also the finishing efficiency is low.